Forgotten love
by obsi2
Summary: Someone from Sabrina's past comes back to reclaim her. Who is he? How will she react? Sabrina never left the Agency, she's still working there after seven years.
1. Chapter 1

**Forgotten love**

**Summary:** Someone from Sabrina's past comes back to reclaim her. Who is he? How will she react? Sabrina never left the Agency, she's still working there after seven years.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charlie's Angels characters, I only own the idea of this story.

**Author's note:** First of all, if you are reading this story, thank you so much. This is my first fic and I hope you'll have fun. Second, English is my third language, so no wonder if there are many mistakes. If someone wants to be my beta reader, that would be awesome. And last, constructive criticism is very welcome, especially because I want to learn. WARNING: Minor spoilers of some episodes.

Sabrina had had a long and difficult day at the "office", if you can call the streets of the city an office… Her job was the best she had ever had, but sometimes it was too much for her to handle. Today she had been about to die twice, first when she had crashed her car during a fruitless pursuit of a suspect who finally had gone away, and second when the real murderer of the case had taken her hostage when interrogating him. Great, just a great day at the office. Now she only wanted to have a bath and relax, and try not to think of the lecture Bosley would give her the next day about the third smashed car of the month.

When she finally arrived home by taxi, she checked her mail. 'Bills, only bills. What could I expect? It's not that I have many friends or admirers around the world'. The last envelope was different though: it only had her name on it and no sender at all. 'Strange' she thought. Entering her home, she left her keys and the other letters on the counter and started to read the mysterious message:

_Sabrina I have thought of you so many nights and days I can't even remember. We were together once and hopefully we will be together again soon enough. Until then, I will protect you, no matter what._

_Your secret admirer. _

Sabrina was so surprised she didn't even register the sound of her telephone ringing until the fourth tone. Still astonished, she answered distractedly.

- Hello?

- Hi Bri, it's Kelly. I wanted to check on you after the rough day you've had. Are you ok?

- Thanks Kelly, I'm alright. A warm bath will do me good. See you tomorrow at the office?

- Hmmm, are you sure you are fine? I can come by and have a nice talk. Maybe it would distract you for a while.

- Oh, no need for that, I'm distracted enough -Sabrina said subconsciously-.

- What?

- Oh, nothing, see you tomorrow, Kell. And thanks. Bye.

- Bye. -Kelly hang up not convinced of what she had heard on the other side of the line. Tomorrow she would keep a close eye on Sabrina.

Sabrina took that relaxing bath, but her thoughts could only focus on the letter she had received. Was it a prank or it was for real? Did she really have an admirer? Would he be dangerous? He seemed to love her, but that letter was not enough to understand his real intentions towards her, if he really existed, that is.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day the three detectives plus Bosley were at the office, debriefing the last case. Bosley's lecture to Sabrina had not lasted for long, thank God, so now they were just resting and waiting for another assignment. In the meantime, Kelly was observing Sabrina discretely, but the brunette was aware of that, so she asked Kelly upfront:

- What's going on, Kelly? You're staring all the time. Do I have something strange on my face?

- What? NO! Come on, Bri! Since yesterday you act kind of weird. You say nothing's wrong with you, but yesterday's case affected you more than you want to admit. Would you please tell us what's wrong?

- Nothing's wrong with me! Are you paranoid or what?

- No I'm not. But I know you, you are stubborn and your pride won't let you show any weakness. Alright then, don't be human if you don't want to, but guess what, we ALL are human and have flaws, including you!

All this conversation was followed silently by Bosley and Kris, who were caught off guard and didn't know what to say or what was going on between their two friends.

- Look Kelly, leave me alone, will you? I'm old enough to take care of myself. I appreciate your concern, but this is none of your business anyway.

- So you admit there's something wrong!

- No, there's nothing wrong, there's something strange, that's all. As soon as I understand what's going on, I'll tell you, I promise.

- OK, Bri, I take you up on that.

- Scout's word.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I'm posting little chapters but I promise to post them often and to finish the story, even if I don't get any reviews. As a reader I get frustrated when a story is not finished, so I won't do that. I hope you enjoy at least as much as I'm enjoying writing this fic.  
**

That day there was no new assignment to take care of, so they went home early. Sabrina had rented a car so she was home in no time. One thought was in her mind: would she receive news from her admirer or it was only a stupid and practical joke? If so, that would be a low blow for her, because for once in a long time she started to be a little (only a little) excited about a possible admirer. Thinking about all that, she killed the engine of her new car and checked her mail. 'No new letters' she thought. But she wasn't prepared to find what she found IN her apartment: a bunch of red roses waiting for her on the kitchen counter. They only had a little card saying: "Your secret admirer".

'WHAT! He has entered my apartment? How dares he! OK, time to think. What to do? First, I have to call Kelly and tell her what's going on. Maybe she will have a better mind to think cooler about this madness'.

- Kelly? Sabrina. I need you to come by. I must tell you something that will explain my weird behavior today.

- OK, I'm on my way.

An hour later, Sabrina had told everything to her friend and Kelly was thinking what to do about it all. That wasn't a really new situation for both of them, but the fact that they didn't know who he was made her uncomfortable.

- We must tell Charlie and start to investigate. It's not something to be ignored, Bri, and you know that.

- Yeah, I know, but I'm afraid that all this might be only paranoia or someone trying to make a prank to me.

- We must investigate anyway to finally know who is invading your privacy, Bri, even if it's a stupid prank.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there! From now on this story will earn intensity. Stay tuned! BTW, if you have ideas you want to share with me, don't hesitate to contact me. ;)**

The next day, before Charlie called Kelly explained Bri's situation to their friends, so when they received their bosse's call it was agreed that their investigation would focus on the new admirer. Charlie started the conversation:

- First of all, Sabrina, think of every man of your life. Who would you think was important enough to still be in love with you?

- Charlie, that's not easy, you know? It's not that I make a list or something.

- OK, but think about the most important men. First, you ex-husband, right? – Interjected Kris.

- Oh, no. Come on, he's a cop for God's sake! Besides, if he wanted me back, he would just tell me upfront. He's living in New York now. It's a long distance, isn't it?

- Anyway, we'll investigate him, just in case. – Said Bosley.

- Who else? Well, I've sent many men to prison. But they would hold a grudge against me, not love me, right?

- It depends on how deep your relationship was. What about Paolo… What was his name? Paolo… - Asked Kelly.

- Paolo Donatelli! But we didn't get to know each other enough to fall in love. Besides, I killed his father, that's not something easy to forget.

- Have you received any letter from him? Or have you got any news from him at all? – Asked Kris.

- No. No clue if he's still in prison or not.

- Well, we have another subject to investigate then. – Stated Kris again.

- Let's think about other important cases… Horse races… What about the Irish man you discovered? Hmmm… Kevin Ryan wasn't he?

- Wow, I had forgotten him. Well, he wasn't really upset with me when he discovered who I was, but I don't think he fell in love with me either.

- Right, but maybe this time in prison has made him an obsessive type. Wouldn't hurt to check him out. – Said Bosley.

Kelly went on with the conversation. - Hey, there's someone we definitely have to investigate: Doug O'Neill. – That name made Sabrina's heart skip a beat – I know it hurts, Sabrina, but he is a suspect we like it or not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter of this story. LAeyeball, thank you so much for your reviews and for encouraging me to keep on posting. :)**

All of them turned to look Sabrina, who seemed sad. After an awkward silence, Kris started to speak again.

- OK, so it's all set. I will take care of Kevin Ryan and Paolo Donatelli.

- I'll investigate Doug O'Neill, If you don't mind, Bri. – Said Kelly.

- Well, the I guess my subject will be Bill Duncan. You said he lives in New York now, right Bri? – Asked Bsoley.

- Hey, wait! What about me? I need to keep busy, I can't just sit down and wait!

- Don't worry about that, Angel. I've got a case for you if you want to keep distracted.

- What case Charlie?

- Anthony Cunningham is a well known businessman. He's got a good reputation thanks to his charity actions, because he has raised lots of money for the poor in the city.

- So what's the problem?

- Well, lately he's been accused of smuggling. And you must investigate his facilities to find out if he really is a smuggler of if someone of his trust is using his company for their own benefit.

- Sounds good. Do I have any cover or Cunningham knows who I am?

- You will be a KBEX radio reporter. At first I'm sure he will be uptight with you, but later on he will want you to know about his charity works and how good Samaritan he is.

- Alright then. Have fun digging into my past, guys. I have my own suspect to discover. – Said Sabrina smiling to her friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**I've almost finished writing the story and it will have approximately 20 chapters. I will post 2 or 3 every day, so it won't last long to have this fic complete. :)**

The next two days went by very smoothly for all of them. Sabrina had no news from her admirer. Bosley had telephoned to New York to know if Bill Duncan was still there and how was he doing. The results were surprising, even for Sabrina. He had been promoted to sergeant and was about to get married to a colleague named Elisa Roberts. Sabrina was very surprised with this news, since she thought she kept in touch with Bill enough to know all this. It wasn't clearly the case, but she was glad to know that Bill was happy. Maybe someday she would find the right person too.

Next in line was Paolo Donatelli, who Kris had found out to have been deported back to Italy. He was about to be released from prison, but he was planning to create an NGO called "Society for Global Peace" in order to fight peacefully against terrorism and wars around the planet. It seemed that his father's death had become something positive for him and had converted him into a new person.

So far they only had good news, but there were still two subjects to be investigated: Doug O'Neill and Kevin Ryan. Kris was about to start with Ryan, but Kelly had had no luck with O'Neill. He seemed to have vanished from earth. He was released from prison two months ago, since he had no blood in his hands, but there was no trace from him since then. Charlie proposed Kelly to drive to that prison to know exactly where O'Neill had gone.

Sabrina had already introduced herself to Anthony Cunningham and was starting to earn his trust. She could wander around his offices and had already started asking many questions. She had been introduced to the closest people to Cunningham and was beginning to grow suspicions towards his right hand, Albert Willis. Willis was a handsome man, too self-assured for her taste and knew Cunningham's corporation upside down. That same evening Sabrina had planned to visit the most important Cunningham's warehouse to try and find some strange movements.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi people! Here's another chapter. As you can see, troubles begin to surface... How will it end? Stay tuned! **

**Vorr de ville, thanks for your review, I hope you will read till' the end. That would mean I've kept your interest. ;)**

As planned, Sabrina went to the huge warehouse at midnight and wasn't surprised to find a couple of trucks waiting to be loaded. There were many people going all around so she went easily unnoticed among them. When she arrived to the darkest area, she searched for her revolver and her flashlight… 'flashlight? Wait, I left it in the car, damn it!' So she went back to her car. When she was about to open the door, she felt something cold against her head and a voice saying "One movement, miss Duncan, and you are dead".

She tried to reach her gun but he was faster and caught her hands behind her back.

- Ah ah, that's not very intelligent miss Duncan. I thought a private detective required to be more careful.

- How do you know my name, Mr. Willis? I never told it to you.

- Well, I have many resources as you may have discovered. Too bad this will be the last mission for you. I won't allow anyone to ruin my business, much less a sneaky brat like you.

When he cocked the gun, her entire life appeared like a flash in front of her and then BANG! A shot rung through the air.

When she thought she would feel a crushing pain and then nothing, she heard a body falling to the floor and she looked down to see astonished how Willis had been shot. That's when she reacted and ran to the bushes from where she had heard the shot, but no one was there. What had happened? One moment she was about to die and a second later she was saved and very confused. Someone had protected her, but who was it? Wait, protected her? That rings a bell… _I will protect you no matter what_. Had it been her admirer again? No way!


	8. Chapter 8

**It's a couple of chapters left until we know who the "admirer" is. There are two possibilities. Who do you think it is? :)**

The next day, Sabrina went to work really worried. Her friends noticed that the very moment she crossed the threshold of the office.

- Sabrina, what's wrong? – Asked Kris.

- Well… Something happened last night.

After a few moments of silence, Kelly couldn't resist any more.

- What happened?

- I went to the Cunningham's warehouse as I told you and when I went to my car to pick up my flashlight, Willis was there ready to kill me. He didn't want anyone to spoil his business and he had discovered that I was a PI. Then, when he was about to shoot me in the head, someone else shot him dead. I never had a chance to know who had been, because he or she was already gone when I checked.

-WHAT? Did you talk with the police? – Bosley was really worried.

- Yes. I would be the primary suspect of Willis' death if he hadn't been shot from behind. I told them the entire story and the autopsy will determine if I could have been far enough to kill him, so I will be cleared in no time.

- Well, so much for your case. But there's something still bothering you, isn't there? – Asked Kelly.

- Look, I don't want you to think that I'm paranoid or something.

- Hey, Bri, we are your friends! How could we think something like that? – Kris was kind of upset about Sabrina's fears.

- Ok, ok, I'm sorry, it's just now I'm feeling too confused to think clearly.

- What's so confusing, Bri?

- I think that the person who shot Willis was protecting me… just the way my "admirer" vowed to protect me no matter what.

- Wow! Are you saying that he could have killed for you? – Kris was getting nervous by the moment.

- I think so, yes. That's what worries me the most. That means I'm an obsession to him strong enough to kill for me. And that makes him dangerous.

Everyone went silent for a few moments until the phone rang and Charlie's voice filled the whole office.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Thank you sooooo much for all your reviews. I'm really glad to keep your attention and hope not to deceive you when this story is over. There's another little chapter, maybe it won't be the only one of today. :)**

- Hello my Angels! How are you today?

- Hi Charlie. The three of them said at the same time without any enthusiasm.

- What's wrong Angels? Bosley?

- Charlie, yesterday Sabrina was about to be killed by Willis, but someone killed him first. She thinks that person could be her admirer. – Bosley stated surprisingly coldly.

- Well, Sabrina, I have news about Kevin Ryan. He appears to be in the city and has rented an apartment about half an hour away from the Agency.

- WHAT?! Oh my God, that can't be a coincidence! Let me contact him and find out if he's my infamous admirer, please.

- No Sabrina. Kelly and Kris will take care of that. You must remain in the office just in case the police want to contact you.

- I can't believe you are leaving me out of this! This is my life!

- We are not leaving you out of this, Bri, we are just being careful. – Answered Kelly trying to calm Sabrina down.

- Whatever. So what, I have to stay here the whole day?

- Just until noon. Then you can go home and do whatever you want until tomorrow. But don't even think about interfering in the case or there will be consequences.

- Charlie, are you threatening me? That's new.

- Well, it's not a threat but I'm dead serious on this, Sabrina. This is your life we are talking about and I don't want anything happen to you.

- Ok, ok, I got it. I'll stay here for a while and then I'll go home. But call me with any news you have, both of you, yeah?

- I promise that as soon as we know something I'll call you. – Said Kelly more relaxed now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Just one warning: I'm not English native, in fact I'm from Catalonia, so I'm not able to imitate the Irish accent. That's why he's speaking standard English. I trust your imagination to make Ryan speak Irish. BTW, I might take a couple of days free so maybe I won't post anything till' next week.  
**

Just like she had promised, she stayed in the office with Bosley until past noon. In the meantime, Kelly and Kris were still searching for Kevin Ryan but still had no luck. After asking a few people, finally they ended up discovering the new job of Ryan, a motel where he cleaned bedrooms.

- Mr. Ryan, I'm Kelly Garret, this is Kris Munroe. We are private detectives and want to ask you a few questions.

- Detectives? What do you want? I'm clean. I've already paid enough in prison, so don't bother me.

- We aren't here to bother you, Mr. Ryan. We are here because someone is stalking Sabrina Duncan, our friend, and it doesn't seem like a great coincidence that you show up in her city searching for a new life in the same time she begins to be stalked, does it?

- Stalked? What the hell are you talking about? I knew Sabrina lived here, but I'm not here because of her, I'm here because my parole officer found me a job here. Ask him! It's not easy to work again when you get out of prison, you know? What would you know, you stupid women? I don't wanna know anything about Sabrina. Now leave me alone, I'm working here!

- Be sure that we'll talk to your parole officer and if your story doesn't fit, we will come back.

- Oh, I'm looking forward to it! – He said ironically.

At 1 PM, Sabrina went back home to have some lunch and start thinking about her own case. She was used to investigate other people, unknown people without meaning for her, but this was totally different. Someone from her past was making her uneasy and she didn't know how to act.

She finally entered her home. There was something strange and she couldn't put a finger on it. Everything was on place, but… Something had changed somehow. This thought made her nervous, so he reached for her purse and picked up the gun. She started to inspect her apartment. First the kitchen. Nothing new, so she went to her bedroom and when she opened the door and took two steps inside, a hand reached for her mouth and another circled her waist. She struggled with all her will, but the man was stronger than her and she dropped her gun. When she finally stopped struggling, he talked to her:

- If I let your mouth free, do you promise me you won't shout?

She nodded so he let go of her mouth. The first thing she asked was:

- Doug? Is that you?


	11. Chapter 11

- Yes Sabrina, I'm glad you still remember me.

- How could I forget you, you bastard! You broke my heart! Let me go! – She started struggling again.

- Ok, I'll let you go if you promise to be calm and not to shout again.

- LET ME GOOO!

-No! Not until you listen to me. I need to explain myself because I love you and I need you to understand what happened.

- Forget it! If you don't let me go right now I'll shout so loud my neighbours will call the police! Let me go NOW!

- That's enough. I just wanted to talk to you but I see here it's not the right place or the right time. – Saying that, he reached for his pocket where he had a handkerchief soaked in chloroform and put it on her face until her body went limp in his arms.

Meanwhile, Kris and Kelly went back to the office to tell the news about Mr. Ryan. They found Bosley and phoned Charlie to keep him posted. Then, they tried with Sabrina, but she wouldn't answer the phone.

- Maybe she went to the grocery shop. – Said Kris.

- We'll try later, it's still early and she can't be gone too far. – Interjected Kelly.

Three hours later, they were sick worried. Sabrina wasn't answering the phone, so they had already gone to her apartment, but she wasn't there either. There were no signs of struggle except for her gun, which was lying on the bedroom floor. That was the only sign that told them she had been abducted. Where could she be? First they had to check on Kevin Ryan and then… Well, if it wasn't him, the last chance was Doug O'Neill, but that was bad news because there was no trace of him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi again! Don't hate me for keeping the mystery, hahaha! I'm glad you like it so far. One more chapter up! ;)**

In another place of the city, Sabrina was waking up. A splitting headache welcomed her to the land of the living and she took herself some time to see where she was. When her vision finally focused, she saw she was lying on a soft bed. She didn't know the place. That bedroom was different from hers, colder and impersonal. When she raised from the bed, Doug was in front of her. She was startled, so she fell back to the bed.

- Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you! Are you ok?

- Are you serious? You kidnap me and you expect me to be ok? Let me go right now or you'll regret it!

- Look, Sabrina, you left me no choice! I just wanted to talk to you calmly, but you where furious! What else could I do?

- You can't imagine how ridiculous you sound! Don't you understand? You kidnapped me! You will go back to jail!

- How can you hate me so much? I love you!

- Well, just make the count, will ya? You hurt me after telling me you would never hurt me and making me fall in love with you. You are a liar, insane bastard! And you expect me to open my arms and tell you how much I've missed you? Well, wake up, this isn't Dreamland!

- I know this isn't easy for you, but if you let me explain, you will finally understand me, please!

- Forget it, I don't wanna know about you. Let me go and I won't report this, that's the only thing I can offer you.

- That's not enough, Bri! I need you to listen to me! I'm not asking so much, am I?

- To me it means much more than you think, Doug. Being with you still hurts like hell, so please, let me go and forget me, just like I forgot you a long time ago.

With that, she stood up and went to the door, to find it locked.

- Doug, open this door, please.

- I'm sorry, Bri, I didn't want to use this, but you leave me no choice again. – He picked up a gun and pointed it at her. - Please, sit down on the bed.

- Doug…

- NOW! Don't make me repeat it again!


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi there! Lilikap, thanks so much for your reviews I've enjoyed them a lot! I'm very glad that you like this story. I hope you will follow until the end. BTW, my first languages are Spanish and Catalan, then goes English and German. Enjoy! ;)**

When she went to sit down on the bed he took her hands and tied them up together in front of her. Then he tied up her feet and when he was about to gag her, she finally spoke.

- There's no need to do that, I will listen to you, but that doesn't mean that I will believe you. Besides, as soon as I am out of here, I will report you for abduction, don't forget about that. – Her eyes were full of rage.

- When we are finished here, you can do whatever you want, I just want you to listen to me.

Kris, Kelly, Bosley and even Charlie from wherever he was were frantically looking for some hints or traces of Doug O'Neill after Kevin Ryan was cleared of all suspicion. He was working by the time Sabrina had been abducted.

After prison, O'Neill went to a motel near jail and stayed there for a couple of nights. His parole officer said he kept in touch for a month and a half and was supposed to contact her again within a few days. His last known address wasn't valid anymore because he only rented a very small apartment for two weeks. Maybe he had changed his name? Well, his parole officer ignored that fact.

- Perfect, just perfect! Now what? Do we start to interrogate all the crap of the city that makes fake IDs? – Kelly was starting to lose her temper.

- Kelly, you Bosley and Kris split up. Interrogate each person who makes fake IDs in the entire city until we find O'Neill. It's the only way to find Sabrina too.

- Charlie, that's easy for you to say, you just sit down there and do nothing! – Kris was also very nervous, so she couldn't help this regret to her boss.

- Guys, calm down! Charlie is not guilty of what's happening, ok? So just calm down and let's get to work, there's no time to waste.

With that, they got to work.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi people! Again, here's another chapter. I'm glad that you like this story so far. BTW, who could blame Sabrina for losing her temper? She's been abducted by a former love that hurts so much. But maybe things will change. Enjoy! ;)**

Meanwhile, at Doug's place Sabrina was waiting for his explanation.

- Well, wanna tell me now what's wrong with you?

- Sabrina, I was in jail for five years and I couldn't stop thinking of you. All the pain I had caused you, the betrayal you felt because of me.

- Oh, really? How nice from you. – Said Sabrina bitterly.

- Every single minute I was in there I was thinking about how could I make you forgive me, how could I cure your broken heart.

- So you felt so important? I didn't think of you for a minute all this time. You never existed to me from the moment I left that bedroom you were in.

- Sorry but I don't believe you. Just a moment ago you told me it hurt like hell to be with me. If you had really forgotten me like you said, you wouldn't mind to be with me for a minute. You still feel something for me, I'm sure of that, even if you deny it.

- You are right, I feel something… I hate you with all my heart! If you hadn't bound my hands I would slap you as hard as I could! I hate you, Doug O'Neill and there's nothing you can do against it because you are way too late for that!

Doug seemed defeated for a second, but then his strength came back full force.

- You know that hate is the other face of love? So in a manner of speaking, you still love me. Bri, I'm clean now, I'm a new man and you changed me. Only you did! No one else could see me the way you saw me and I promise I will devote my life to you if you let me.

- Are you nuts? You killed a man yesterday, remember?

- He was about to kill you!

- Ok, but now you have blood in your hands. You have many reasons to go back to jail.

- I don't expect you to thank me for saving your life, but I expect you to just think about what I'm saying. I'm offering my life to you, Bri.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, here we are again. Another chapter up and Bri is in a turmoil right now. But trust her, she's intelligent enough. ;)**

Charlie's team was running out of options until Kelly found the guy who had sold a new identity to Doug O'Neill. After a threat of reporting him to the police, she finally discovered his new name, Stephen Waters. She went directly to phone Charlie, who after half an hour found out Waters' new home.

Sabrina was thinking about what Doug had said. He was crazy if he thought that she would just go away with him as if nothing had happened.

- There's nothing you can say that can persuade me. You are a bad man and I don't want to have anything to do with you. You broke my heart once, that won't happen again, Doug. Please, untie me and let me go. I will ignore the fact that I've seen you.

- No, Bri, it's not that easy. I don't care what happens to me if you are not there. I've survived five years without you and I won't stay that way now that I'm with you. – Then, he moved to caress her face, but she jerked away.

- Listen, Doug, we-are-not-together-and-we-won't-be. Will you understand it?

He didn't listen to her and reached her lips. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought it would jump out of her chest. He finally deposited a tender kiss on her lips and she didn't have the strength to react against it.

- Don't do this to me! I don't want to be hurt again and I'm sure you'll hurt me! - She couldn't help it and started to cry. She hated to feel so helpless, especially in front of the man that had hurt her so badly.

- I won't hurt you again, Sabrina, I promise. – He said softly.

- You promised me the same a long time ago and you broke your promise along with my heart, remember? - She asked while wiping out the tears of her face. – Please, untie me, I'm feeling really uncomfortable.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! There we go, another chapter up. This story is coming to a possible end but that might be only if you want. I'll explain in the right time. Enjoy! ;)**

- Oh, sorry Bri, I forgot I tied you up. Let me untie you. – He started undoing the ropes of her feet and when he went to untie her hands, the door of the apartment burst open and Sabrina's friends started shouting.

- FREEZE! Let Sabrina go!

Instinctively, Doug stood up dragging Sabrina with him and pointed his gun to her head.

- Don't make me do this! I was just talking with her, so leave us alone!

- Really? Then why is she tied up? And why are you threatening her life now? – Kelly couldn't resist asking these questions.

- It's not what it seems! Sabrina, tell them what happened here!

Sabrina couldn't even open her mouth. She was too overwhelmed by everything.

- See? She is too terrified to even speak a word! – Kelly was very pissed off.

- If you don't let us out I swear I'll kill her right here! – When he said that, he came closer to her ear and whispered something. Sabrina reacted surprised but said nothing at all.

Both of them started walking to the door while the three detectives were mimicking their steps on the opposite direction, guns always pointed towards each side.

When Doug and Sabrina were outside the apartment, they went to the elevator and while waiting for it, Kris, Kelly and Bosley went to meet them trying to persuade O'Neill of doing some stupidity now that he was still in time to correct things.

The elevator finally opened its doors and both of them entered it. When its doors closed, the three detectives waited until the floor signal stopped in the tenth floor and they went running to the stairs.

When they finally arrived panting to the tenth floor, they found Sabrina unconscious in the elevator and no trace of Doug O'Neill.

- Is she hurt? – Kelly's heart was racing even faster by this fear than by the race through the stairs of a couple of minutes ago.

- No, she's only unconscious. It seems that he has chloroformed her, so she'll be fine in no time. – Bosley was relieved to say to his friends.


	17. Chapter 17

**Now this chapter is a little different from the rest. But before I post another chapters, don't cut my head off for what I'm doing with Sabrina, trust me on this. :)**

After going to the hospital for a general check, Sabrina was let go and her friends drove her home. They wanted to know everything that had happened to her while she was with Doug, so she told them the whole story. Almost. There was a detail left out on purpose that was repeating in her head over and over again.

FLASHBACK

The elevator doors were closing and she didn't know what to do or what to say. Suddenly, Doug turned her around to face him and kissed her. She kissed him back, but then he broke their kiss he started talking.

- Bri, I have to go. I know I can't make you come with me but that doesn't mean we will be torn apart again. I will contact you, I promise. Do you trust me?

After a few seconds, she finally spoke. – Doug, I don't know what to think. I'm so confused right now that I can't even think clearly.

- Sabrina, trust me, please! Do you want me to keep in touch with you? We love each other don't deny it. – These last words were softly spoken, so she just melted to their sound.

- I love you Doug. How will we do this from now on?

- Now I have to knock you out so you are not suspicious of helping me. In a few days you'll have news from me, I promise.

- If you break your word again there won't be another chance for you.

- I know and I won't deceive you again. I love you from the bottom of my heart and I couldn't resist hurting you again. See you soon my love.

Then he turned her around and knocked her unconscious for the second time that day.

END OF FLASHBACK

With that last thought she focused on her friends and they went to have dinner in a nice place.


	18. Chapter 18

**I hope this chapter will make you forgive me for showing such a silly Sabrina. Like I promised, everything goes back to normal. Next post on Monday. Enjoy. :)**

A week later, Sabrina's mood was somber. Everyone noticed her mild depression so they tried to cheer her up. What they didn't know was that only Doug could cheer her up by contacting her. She had to suppress the tears every time she thought that he could betray her a second time. She wasn't sure she could survive another heartbreak, so she was trying to focus on her job as much as she could.

The Agency had another case, but Sabrina had barely a role on it because Kelly and Kris were undercover and she had only paperwork research. Hours were slowly passing and at work she was only in the mood to think of sleeping or going home. Bosley was aware of her depressive state so he was trying to distract her with visits to people related to the suspects, with little success from her, by the way.

After a week and a half and the case solved, Charlie decided to send Sabrina on vacation. She was surprised by his decision and at first was about to complain, but then she thought twice and accepted his proposal. Maybe a trip somewhere could do her good, despite that she wasn't really convinced about the idea. Her pain was turning slowly into rage against everyone, especially Doug and she couldn't help it. She finally bought tickets to Toronto. This time instead of going south she wanted to know the north for a change.

When she was packing her things someone knocked on her door. Thinking it would be Kelly she was surprised to find no one waiting but a chocolate box on the floor and a little envelope with a key attached to it.

_Washington Hotel. Room 347 - 6 PM._

When Sabrina read that note, she just sat on the couch thinking what to do next. Would she surrender so easily or make him suffer for a while? In fact if she didn't go to that hotel that evening she would suffer as much as him, but that wasn't enough. She had her pride too and didn't want to feel manipulated by some guy who happened to have her mentally trapped. At last, she found a solution enough to avoid her visit to the hotel but not to lose him forever.

At Washington Hotel at 6 PM, someone knocked on the door of room 347. A bellboy had a note for Mr. Waters. Doug was reluctant to read it at first, but finally he couldn't resist it.

_Doug as you can see I'm not coming today. I need some time to think so I'm going on a two week trip alone. Don't search for me or try to contact me until I come back. I'm sure you will know when I've arrived; you seem to know much more about me than I know about you. See you soon. _

_S._

Doug suppressed a yell and threw the note to the floor.


	19. Chapter 19

Two weeks later, Sabrina came back from her trip to Canada. Not only had she renewed forces, she had renewed her ideas too. Thinking so much about her relationship with Doug, she concluded that it belonged to the past and the past is meant to be left behind. So the best way to go on with her life was letting go of him and everything related to him.

With these thoughts, the cab from the airport arrived to her home. After checking her mail, she entered her apartment and wasn't surprised to find Doug waiting for her seated on her couch.

- Well, I can't say I'm surprised to find you here. Maybe you are more predictable than you think.

- What did you expect? You leave me behind for two weeks and you expect me to do nothing? At least I've left you alone for your trip.

- Ha! That's rich. I've left you behind for two weeks? Excuse me if I don't say sorry. Anyway, you are waiting for an answer, aren't you?

- It's the least you owe me.

- Now with that attitude you aren't making things easier, you know? In fact I don't owe you anything at all, keep that in mind.

- Oh, really? What about the day I saved you from that creep that was about to kill you?

- That was your choice, I never asked you to save me or kill anyone for me. And let's not change the point, you want an answer, I have one: I don't want to be with you. I appreciate your love for me, but I don't think you are a good man, so let's break this thing between us and live our lives separately, it will be the best for both of us.

- WHAT? You can't say that. You are not saying that. I didn't hear what you just said. The best for us? Are you crazy or what? I've waited for five long years and now you just say good bye? I don't believe you, Sabrina. I'm sure you are in love with me as much as I am with you.

- I'm sorry Doug, but you belong to my past and I don't feel like retrieving something that wasn't meant to be from the beginning. Don't you see it? We spent only a few days together, that's not what you would call a real relationship and then everything fell apart. They were beautiful days but that's over and we can't just pretend that nothing happened, because it has. I've thought much about it and the only explanation I find is that we weren't meant to be just from the beginning. So let's forget about all this, please.

- And what about the kissed we shared three weeks ago? Was it only a dream?

- No, it wasn't but I was so confused at the moment that I couldn't think clearly. I wouldn't repeat it again.

Doug suddenly stood up and moved right in front of Sabrina and then he talked: "OK. Look into my eyes and tell me you don't love me. If you are able to do it, then I'll just leave forever."

She did as she was told, looked him into his eyes and said calmly: "I don't love you Doug, not anymore."

With a face showing surprise and pain he just stared at her for a moment before storming out of the apartment.

**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ! I really need to know if you want me to go on with this story or just stop it here. I don't know if I'm boring you already, so I leave it to your choice. I have some ideas to go on with it, but now it's only up to you. I'll wait for your responses. And thank you for reading me. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi again! Thanks for your support! I will go on with this story, then. I appreciate all your reviews and hope to keep you hooked till the end. Doug O'Neill's crazyness starts here. Enjoy! :)**

Three months had past. Three months full of cases, some of them hard, others just distracting. Sabrina was happy for the first time in a very long time and there was no specific reason for that. Maybe her touch with men was back and she felt somehow attractive again. But despite that she had proven herself that she didn't need Doug or any other man to be happy. In fact she just needed her friends and her very interesting job.

And then, it happened. That day the three detectives and Bosley were at the office, debriefing a case, when the phone rang and it wasn't Charlie. The police was calling because a deranged man was keeping eight hostages in a bank and he was demanding a car, a hundred thousand dollars and Sabrina Duncan. That's when her face went pale and knew exactly who that man was.

- I'm on my way.

- We're coming with you. – Said Kelly.

Twenty minutes later they were in front of the bank and Sabrina was next to the lieutenant who kept touch with Doug. He dialed the number and a very pissed Doug answered yelling.

-WHAT! If you don't have Sabrina Duncan by your side you are wasting my time!

The lieutenant gave the phone to Sabrina and she answered immediately.

- Doug, what the heck are you doing? Have you gone crazy? Let everyone go!

- NO! This is all your fault Sabrina! If you were with me none of this would have happened, don't you see it?

- Doug, don't you dare blame me of this madness. Only you are responsible of all this.

This conversation was followed by the police officer and Sabrina's friends, who were very worried about her.

- Well, it's up to you now, Sabrina. If you want everyone safe then come here and we'll keep on talking.

Sabrina gulped and looked at her friends. Then she just answered: "OK, but first let everyone go".

- No, you come first and then everyone will be free to go.

- Alright, alright, I'm coming.- She hang up the phone and told the lieutenant that she would fix this. She needed to go inside and talk to him face to face. The police officer said that was a very bad idea but she was determined. Then, Sabrina hugged her friends and started walking towards the bank entrance.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, I'm having some computer problems and they aren't solved yet, but I'll try to keep my updates. Chapter 21 up!**

Her steps were hesitant. Inside she was trembling because her fate was uncertain. She knew that crossing that threshold meant facing her worst nightmare, because Doug had become that in a few months.

When she arrived to the door a hostage opened it and she went inside. That's when she found Doug staring and pointing a gun at her. That pissed Sabrina off.

- I don't know what you want from me Doug but this isn't the way to get it.

- Shut up Bri. You said it yourself, you don't have a clue about what I want so you don't know if this is the best way to get it, do you?

- First, don't call me Bri. You and I have nothing in common. And second, let these people go, they have nothing to do with this madness.

- Uh, we are being wild, aren't we? You are in no position to make commands, only I am. And I will let them go when I want, you don't get to tell me what to do. Don't forget who has the gun.

- OK, got it. Then, what do we do now?

- I will let some of them go. But not because you tell me, but because I don't wanna babysit anyone. You, you, you, you and you, go to the door, nice and slowly. Don't cause any trouble or you will regret it. – After those words, the five hostages stood up and started walking slowly to the door. They finally went outside and the commotion was immense.

- Thank you Doug, but there are three people left in here. What do you want to do with them?

- All in time, Bri, all in time. – Sabrina was on the edge right now. She started looking all around to try to find something to use as a weapon. Her efforts were rewarded when she found a cutter on one of the desks. But before she could move, Doug guessed her intentions and took the cutter.

- Don't you dare make a move on me, Sabrina. The better you behave, the better everything will end. Now, you – pointing at one woman- will go outside and announce that Sabrina Duncan and I will exit the bank and that we don't want any tricks or she will pay it.


	22. Chapter 22

- What about us? – Asked one of the hostages left that were a man and a woman-

- You will put this jacket, glasses and cap on. Then you will take her from behind – referring to the other woman kept hostage- and will threaten her with this gun. Yes, it's for real but before you think of doing something stupid, it's unloaded. You will go outside threatening her and pretending to go inside the car they have prepared for us. I'm sorry if you are not actors, but this time you will have to act because if you don't pretend to be us your families will pay the price. I know you both, Alfred Wallberg and Laura Moore, so don't screw this up or your families will be as good as dead.

Sabrina was beginning to feel really sick. – So you had all this planned, didn't you? It wasn't an outburst. You are a psychopath.

- Well, it took me some time to plan all this but it's worth it. – After saying that, he grabbed his bag and Sabrina's arm and commanded the hostages to do as they were told. First the woman exited the bank announcing that the fake bank robber and Sabrina were about to go away and then the other two hostages pretending to be them.

Meanwhile, inside the bank Doug was executing the last phase of his plan. He had a car parked a few feet away from the back entrance of the bank and he knew that this was a small town so the police wasn't prepared to face a situation like this. That's why he knew that this lack of experience would make them leave the rear door unguarded and that was the best shot for him to escape with Sabrina and the money. He had grabbed Sabrina's arm a while ago and now that the hostages were doing their job, he dragged her to the free back entrance. – Don't you say a word because this time I won't hesitate to pull the trigger, you know now what I'm capable of-

Sabrina knew that he was right. He was capable of killing her; now there was nothing to stop him from being a murderer, especially after all this planned robbery he had successfully executed, so she remained quiet and let him take her with him wherever they were headed.


	23. Chapter 23

They went inside the car and Doug started the engine. He started driving slowly in order to be discrete and not to attract any attention. When the car reached the road beside the bank, the three detectives saw Sabrina on the passenger's seat so they jumped in their own cars and started following them. The idea was to follow them from a distance to avoid a panicked reaction from Doug. Sabrina didn't see her friends following them and she was starting to lose all hope. Doug had handcuffed her right wrist to the car door so there was no way to escape from him, at least not from now. On the road she had time to think about how she could be so stupid by letting him reach her heart once. She saw herself as someone intelligent but this time she had been the silliest person on earth.

Doug was driving silently until he saw how conflicted Sabrina was and started talking to her.

- Don't be so mad at me. You know I'm doing what's best for us.

- Of course, the best. Like kidnapping me for the second time, planning a bank robbery, threatening entire families, let's see what else? Oh, and being a freaking manipulative psycho.

- Well, I guess it's logical that you feel that way for now, but when time goes on you'll see more clearly and enjoy our relationship, I promise.

- Ha! Like your promises mean something to me! How many times have I got to repeat myself? I DON'T LOVE YOU! And I won't love you regardless of time!

- Don't worry Bri, I know it's only your rage talking. But let's talk later when you feel more relaxed.

Her mind was going at light speed right now. There was no way she was going to be forced into a new life with this monster and she had only few chances to avoid it. Suddenly, it hit her; it was a long shot and maybe in the process she would die too, but rather be dead than living with this deranged man. And then, everything happened without warning.


	24. Chapter 24

Kelly, Kris and Bosley were following Doug's car from a distance but they were watching every movement from inside the car to at least understand what was going on between Sabrina and Doug. What they didn't expect was the sudden outburst from Sabrina, reaching out for the steering wheel, starting a fight with Doug and finally causing the car to make a violent movement to right and left until it rolled many times and landed on its top.

For the three of them those were the longest moments of their lives. When the car finally stopped moving, they got out of their car and ran to aid Sabrina. They found her unconscious, her head was full of blood and she was handcuffed to the door so they suspected her arm was broken too because of the impact. Kris had already called an ambulance and the police and they were expected to arrive in five minutes.

Bosley went to the other side of the car to check on Doug, who was lying in a pool of his own blood. The detective checked for a pulse but found none so he was officially dead. Could it mean the end of Sabrina's nightmare? Maybe, if she was able to survive this accident.

Kelly checked Sabrina's pulse and it was fast and weak. She was really scared that her friend wouldn't make it to the hospital, but then she heard the ambulance and her hope came back again.

The EMTs were fast but careful working on Sabrina. They put her on a stretcher and in the ambulance so they were off in less than three minutes. The three detectives stayed on site a little longer to talk to the police and, why not, to process everything happened that awful day. After they gave their statements, they drove to the hospital and bought a cup of coffee to stand the long wait they expected to get any news about Sabrina. They didn't know if she would make it and that was killing them inside. They went silent for a long time until the doctor came and asked for any relatives of Sabrina's.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi guys! 3 more chapters and this story is over. I hope you will read till the end. Enjoy!**

After the doctor met the three detectives and the proper introductions were made, he began explaining her current state.

- As you may know, the accident Sabrina suffered was very serious. She has been treated for a severe concussion, internal bleeding after her spleen broke, a broken arm in three different places and some minor cuts and scratches. Our biggest concern now is the concussion because by now she's in an induced coma so her brain can absorb the blood clot that's causing the inflammation. We expect her to fully recover in a mid-term but by now we have to wait and see her evolution.

- So you think she will wake up soon? – Kelly was the most anxious of the trio.

- I can't assure you anything because the brain damage is possible and it's usually quite unpredictable. We'll have to wait.

- Can we see her, doctor Connor? – Kris asked before Bosley or Kelly could say the same.

- Yes, but only five minutes. Don't be impressed by her sight. She's got artificial respiration and her head is bandaged, so her face is bruised.

- OK. Thank you so much.

- Five minutes, you must let her rest.

- Bye doc.

After a moment of hesitation and shared looks, the three of them went to her bedroom, entering as quietly as possible. Luckily, the doctor knew how impressing it would be to see Sabrina so helpless, because despite his warning they were all shocked by her sight. A steady beeping showed that her heart was still beating, so there was no doubt, she was still there, but her friends were horrified to think that this was a closer call than they had thought.

- Hey, Sabrina, it's us. – Kelly took her left hand trying not to disconnect anything, because her right arm was the one broken in three different places, so it was in a thick plaster. – You must wake up soon so we can give you a lecture about crazy actions like that one of yours a few hours ago. Only you could do something like that. No, seriously, get well soon because the Agency and especially all of us need you, OK? You can't give up on us now!

Bosley and Kris went behind Kelly, who started crying, and put a hand on each of her shoulders to show her that she was not alone. Finally the five minutes were up and a nurse told them to leave. Each of them gave Sabrina a kiss on her forehead and went outside.


	26. Chapter 26

Three days later, again the three detectives were in Sabrina's room when the doctor came to check on her. She was still sleeping but the induced coma was already removed so it wouldn't take long for her to wake up.

A couple of hours after the doctor's visit, Sabrina started to stir. It seemed that she was having a nightmare so Kelly went to her side and started caressing her left cheek and saying soothing words.

- Shhhh, Sabrina it's OK, you are safe, shhhh, it's OK honey, calm down.

Finally Sabrina opened her eyes very slowly. At first she was blind by all the light in her bedroom but when her eyes got used to it she started looking all around. The first thing she saw was a white wall, typical of hospitals so she easily registered that she was lying in a hospital bed. Then she looked to the left and found someone she didn't recognize. Who was she? She looked friendly but Sabrina wasn't sure of anything right now. Her head and right arm hurt awfully and her throat was sore.

- Who are you? – She asked with a dry voice.

- Sabrina, it's me, Kelly, don't you recognize me?

She took a few moments to answer. – I'm sorry but I don't know who you are. What are you doing here? What am I doing here?

- You had a car accident. Do you remember your name?

- I... You just called me Sabrina but I don't know anything. Why does all my body hurt? – After those words she started crying.

Bosley and Kris were watching the scene and he went to call the doctor. There was something very wrong with Sabrina and they had to know why.

The doctor came to the room and asked them to go outside so he could recognize Sabrina. After ten minutes, doctor Connor went to meet the detectives and his worried face didn't help cheer them up.

- Well, this was a possibility we didn't want to face but it's happened. She has total amnesia. She doesn't remember anything so now it's up to you to help her recover her memory. The first step is to be with her, talk to her, try to reassure her and explain anecdotes, funny facts about yourselves that help her feel comfortable and slowly remember her past. It's very important that you don't push her, OK? You'll have to be patient and go slowly. She will probably feel very insecure and won't trust you for a while but you must understand her current situation. On the other hand, she will recover her full mobility and soon will be able to go home. A familiar place will also help her recover her memory.


	27. Chapter 27

**Today double chapter for all the good reviews I have received. Thank you so much for your support! One more chapter and this story is over. Enjoy! :)**

As doctor Connor recommended, the detectives took Sabrina home a couple of days later. She was behaving strangely and her friends didn't really know how to treat her, but they were beginning to understand it.

Sabrina was feeling uneasy and these people told her that this was her own home but it didn't even ring a bell to her. Everything was strange, she didn't belong anywhere and couldn't even remember her own tastes. She took a look to her bedroom and opened the wardrobe to know what clothes did she usually wear. Several turtleneck pullovers in different colors welcomed her, along with many types of trousers and a few dresses. It seemed that she didn't like to wear a dress as much as trousers. Other blouses were neatly hanging on one side of the wardrobe and that looked familiar to her. Was she used to wear that sort of blouse? Maybe.

Then, she went to the bathroom to find many creams and cosmetics. 'OK, so I like to take care of my skin too. Good to know. ' She took a shower, taking good care of her broken arm and knowing that the others were waiting for her, but she wasn't in the mood to have company right now. When she was finished, she took one turtleneck pullover and trousers and she went outside to greet her "new" friends again. Before she went outside her bedroom, she heard them talking.

- What can we do now with Bri? I know she will trust us soon, but I can't stand this wait. I want our old Bri back! – Kelly was too tired of all this situation.

- That damned Doug O'Neill! I hope he's in hell right now!

- Bosley, Kelly, calm down. Bri will be the same again in no time, I'm sure of that. We must help her now, she needs us and we can't fail her, OK? – It seemed that Kris was the most reasonable person now.

Meanwhile, Sabrina was listening carefully to all the conversation. Was she bothering her friends? Suddenly she felt extremely sad. She didn't know who she was and was feeling completely useless. Then, she breathed deeply, recovered her resolution and went outside.

- Hi guys. You have told me that we are detectives, right?

- Yes, that's right Bri. We all are detectives, work at the Townsend Agency and Charlie calls us "Angels".

- Angels? – That name triggered some memories on Sabrina's mind. At that moment, she remembered Charlie's voice through a speaker. – Does he speak to us through a speaker?

- YES! Sabrina, are you remembering something? – Kelly was really excited.

- I remember Charlie's voice. Can we go to the office? Maybe that will help me somehow.

- OK, let's go!


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello again! This is the end of the ride. Last chapter and it's been really nice to have you along the story. Thank you for being so good readers and for encouraging me despite being a newbie in this adventure. Thanks to you I'm writing another story. Enjoy and see/read you soon! :D**

The very second Sabrina crossed the threshold, memories flooded her mind. It was strange, but all of the sudden many cases came to her in a flash. The first one, when a bomb was strapped to her waist and she was obliged to stay in the office with Bosley while Kelly and Kris found some crooks who had stolen a million in diamonds.

But this wasn't the only memory that came to her mind instantly, there were others too, most of them happy after solving cases and having some coffee behind the bar.

Her friends were staring at her hoping that this idea was helping her in recovering her memories. In fact, when they saw her face changing, all doubts vanished and their hopes went up.

- Bri are you OK? Do you remember anything? – Kelly was the most impatient of them.

- Oh my God! Yes, everything is coming like a flash now! I know who I am, I know who you are and I even remember our cases!

- Really? That's fantastic! How do you feel now?

- Well, I'm confused and overwhelmed. – Sabrina was sad now. – I'm glad to remember everything but it makes me sad to know what happened with Doug.

Before she could explain her feelings, the telephone rang and when Bosley answered it, Charlie's voice cheered them up instantly.

- Good morning Angels! How are you today?

- Good morning Charlie! – The three detectives said at the same time. And Sabrina added – Charlie, I remember you! I'm finally back after this nightmare. What happened to Doug? Will he come back?

- Angel, Doug O'Neill died in the car accident, you don't have to be afraid anymore. By the way, why did you do it? What crossed your mind to risk your life in an accident like that?

- I… I couldn't stand the idea of spending the rest of my life with a psycho like Doug. I was feeling trapped and at that moment I thought that, even if I died, it was worth to try and get rid of him. It was the only way I thought to avoid that he could hurt more people on the way. Now that threat is over and I'm glad of it.

- I understand you Bri, but you scared the hell out of us. Don't you ever do it again, OK? Because we have your back, don't forget it. – Kelly needed to say it.

- Yes, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It won't happen again, I promise.

- OK, so do you feel like coming back to the Agency and starting a new case? – Charlie always on work mode.

- Yes I am. The sooner we recover normality the better. So, what's our new assignment?

THE END


End file.
